The present invention relates to a method for transferring a solder deposit configuration having multiple solder deposits on a terminal surface configuration of a contact surface of a substrate using a removal of multiple solder deposits from a solder deposit reservoir accommodated in a solder deposit receptacle unit via an isolation unit, which is implemented like a template and is situated above the solder deposit reservoir, to form a solder deposit configuration implemented according to the terminal surface configuration, and using a subsequent transfer of the solder deposit configuration to the terminal surface configuration of the substrate, the solder deposit reservoir being impinged by partial vacuum through template openings of the isolation unit to transfer the solder deposits from the solder deposit reservoir into the isolation unit. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a device especially suitable for performing the method.
In a method used until now for transferring a solder deposit configuration, the isolation unit connected to a partial vacuum unit is moved into the solder deposit receptacle unit to remove a number of isolated solder deposits corresponding to the template openings in such a way that air enters, as a result of the partial vacuum impingement of the isolation unit, into the solder deposit receptacle unit via a frame gap implemented between the circumference of the isolation unit and a delimitation wall of the solder deposit receptacle unit. A corresponding peripheral air inflow into the solder deposit reservoir accommodated in the solder deposit receptacle unit results therefrom, with the result that an agglomeration of solder deposits occurs in the center of the radial air inflow. Because of this central solder deposit accumulation, depending on the planar extension of the isolation unit, there may be no solder deposits or solder deposits in an inadequate number diametrically opposite the decentralized areas of the isolation unit, so that due to the partial vacuum impingement of the isolation unit, not all template openings are occupied by solder deposits.